


Organized Crime

by Jeonghanscheekbones



Series: Angsty Seventeen Fics [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2han, Cute, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rare Ship, Surprise Kissing, hero and villain au, it's all very cute, lots of drug talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghanscheekbones/pseuds/Jeonghanscheekbones
Summary: When Yoon Jeonghan finds his arch nemesis, Chwe Hansol, drugged and on his doorstep one night, it results in a shocking revelation for both of them.





	Organized Crime

The harsh rain pitter-pattered against the large window that lined the walls of Jeonghan's mansion. Since it was a Friday night, he poured himself a heavy-handed glass of scotch.  
The crystal glass held tight in his bony fingers as he eased himself onto his couch, the leather squeaking beneath his weight. 

He tucked a piece of long, silver, hair behind his ear and reached for his phone. The screen illuminated his face, his eyes wandered around it as he scrolled through Twitter. His lips curled into a smile; the headlines that plagued Twitter were exactly what he expected. 

** _'Infamous Mob Boss, Yoon Jeonghan, foiled once again by our city's great hero, Chwe Hansol.'_ **

** _'Chwe Hansol regains the upper hand in his ongoing battle with Yoon Jeonghan'_ **

**[Flashback]**

It all started in the 3rd grade: The two boys were in the same class at school. Jeonghan stole a sharpie from his teacher's desk, Hansol caught him and made him return it. 

"Why do you care so much whether or not I take it? It's not yours," Little Jeonghan whined, crossing his arms. 

Little Hansol raised an eyebrow at him, "Stealing is bad. I won't let you do bad things. I'll never let you do bad things," 

_'Challenge accepted,'_ Little Jeonghan thought to himself, wearing a smug expression; however, the sudden butterflies in his stomach were telling him something different. 

Hansol was always a bit of a super sleuth, righting wrongs wherever he went. Jeonghan, on the other hand, simply took what he wanted without regard as to what the consequences could be. This dynamic is something that would continue for years to come..

In the 7th grade, Jeonghan decided to steal some cigarettes from the convenience store. Unfortunately, Hansol was there to witness the whole thing. 

Hansol tried to pickpocket Jeonghan to get the stolen camels back before they left the store, but Jeonghan was too fast.  
He walked out with the cigarettes without getting caught, though seeing the disappointed look on Hansol's face made Jeonghan's heart hurt. 

In 10th grade, Jeonghan illegally became a webcam pornstar so he could make a quick buck.  
Hansol jumped through hoops to get the website reported and get the child pornography taken down. Dozens of phone calls later, and he was able to get everything eradicated. Jeonghan felt guilty knowing that Hansol worked so hard to fix what he started, but he never let Hansol know it. 

In senior year, Jeonghan made a fortune selling drugs.  
Hansol wanted so badly to stop him, but he didn't want him to go to jail, so despite his insistence on doing the right thing, he let Jeonghan get away with it. Jeonghan thanked Hansol by leaving a bag of weed brownies in his backpack. Granted he was clearly barking up the wrong tree...it's the thought that counts, right?

As they got older, Jeonghan's crimes became more severe; more bold. He became known as the city's super villain, the kingpin for an organized crime ring that specializes in drugs. Hansol became the famous hero that (sometimes) could talk him down. 

It went back and forth, sometimes Jeonghan would get away with his bullshit, and sometimes Hansol would stop him. It was a dance they did, and seemed like it would never end. 

**[Flashback Over]**

Jeonghan sipped his scotch, the liquid burning his throat. He set his phone down, pondering what his next organized crime would be.  
He was quickly broken out of his thoughts when a boom of thunder practically shook his house. 

Less that a minute later, Jeonghan heard a faint knock on his front door, "Who could be visiting at this hour?" He mumbled, setting his glass down and springing up from the couch. 

He yanked the front door open, taken aback with what he saw, "Oh my god...Hansol."

There Hansol stood, soaking wet and shivering, bleeding from a gash on his cheek, and looking terrified and shaken. He had a slightly dazed look in his eyes-he'd been drugged. 

Jeonghan stood there, mouth agape, at a loss for words. 

Hansol stumbled forward slightly, swaying back and forth, "...didn't know where else to go..." he mumbled before collapsing into Jeonghan's arms. 

The weight almost caused Jeonghan's knees to buckle under him; he wrapped his arm tightly around the unconscious boy's waist, dragging him into the living room and dropping him onto the couch.

Jeonghan paced back and forth across the living room, "Oh my god, what do I do, what do I do.." He was in full panic mode, "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. My crush/best friend/arch nemesis is drugged and lying unconscious on my couch, there's probably not an overly-specific wikihow article for this! Ugh what am I supposed to do...OH! Ok, he's bleeding from his face, I need to clean the wound!"

He ran to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and grabbing a washcloth out of the cupboard. He speed walked back to the living room and knelt down next to the couch, dipping the washcloth in water to gently clean Hansol's wound. 

The boy's face was stained with tears and blood. He stirred in his sleep at the touch of the cold washcloth. Jeonghan hesitated for a moment, wincing slightly before he continued to clean up the blood. 

After that, Jeonghan laid a blanket over Hansol's sleeping form, hesitantly pressing an ever-so-gentle kiss onto his forehead. 

He laid down on the floor next to the couch, falling asleep by Hansol's side.

The next morning, Jeonghan groggily sat up, shielding his eyes from the incoming sunrise. His back ached from sleeping on the floor. 

He looked over at Hansol, who still laid unconscious on the couch. Jeonghan couldn't help but observe the younger's delicate features; taking in his beauty, which wasn't the slightest bit hindered by his wounds or bruises. 

He gently ran his fingers through Hansol's hair, his hand lingering slightly on the boy's shoulder.  
When Hansol stirred in his sleep, Jeonghan stepped back, pausing to see if the boy would wake up. After a moment, he walked into the kitchen to make some hot, herbal tea for the both of them. He set up the kettle to boil the water and got out the tea bags. He also grabbed a bottle of water that he knew Hansol would probably want. 

Just as he was leaving the kitchen, he heard a meek, "Hello?" from the living room. He came back in to see Hansol now fully awake and halfway sitting up. Jeonghan sat down next to him, handing him the unopened bottle of water, "Hey,, here drink this, you're probably dehydrated."

The younger rubbed his eyes, looking back up at Jeonghan, "J-jeonghan-hyung? Why am I here? What happened?" His voice was hoarse. He seem scared, but relieved to see Jeonghan nonetheless. 

Jeonghan put a sympathetic hand on Hansol's arm, "Hansolie, you rang my doorbell last night and...I think you were drugged," -he pressed on despite Hansol's concerned expression- "You passed out in my doorway, so I brought you inside and laid you on the couch. You looked really beaten up, your cheek was bleeding."

"I-I don't remember anything," he whispered, wincing slightly as he gently touched his wound. 

Jeonghan nodded, running his hand through his silver hair, "It seems to me that you might've been slipped a mild dose of Rohypnol...You were roofied," he explained gently. 

Hansol let out a small gasp, "What?! No no no, there's no way-I-no-but I..how are you so sure?!"

"Hansol, I'm literally an expert on illegal drugs."

"Oh yeah..."

Upon hearing the kettle go off, Jeonghan ran back to the kitchen to pour the mugs of herbal tea. He returned after a couple minutes with the two mugs, handing one to Hansol, "What's the last thing you remember?" He sat back down, going back to rubbing Hansol's arm. 

"Well I was at this bar..I think-um-I think this guy brought me a drink.." He slowly explained, sipping his tea, "I still have my wallet and phone, so he didn't steal from me."

Jeonghan swallowed down the lump in his throat, "You don't think he.." He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence. 

"NO! I..no no no, he didn't rape me. I mean..I had all my clothes on and everything when I came here, right? And I was still conscious when I got to your door, right?" Hansol's eyes went wide, his voice cracking slightly. 

"Y-yeah. It doesn't...feel like he raped you, right?" he scooted a bit closer to Hansol, eyebrows furrowed. 

"No no no! It doesn't! My ass doesn't hurt so I don't think...I don't think that happened," Hansol said. 

Jeonghan let out a sigh of relief, his expression softening at once. There was a long, awkward silence where they two guys sat, huddled together on the couch, drinking their tea. 

Jeonghan soon broke the silence, his tone changing completely, "Oh, I'm just so relieved you're ok! I'm relieved you thought to come here instead of passing out on the street! Hansolie, listen, you're always welcome here. . I'd do anything for you, obviously. Now, have you remembered anything else from last night? Do you think you could identify the guy's face? Maybe we should talk to the police..Oh! drink your tea, dear, it'll make you feel better! Also No, I didn't put drugs it it this time, obviously.."

Hansol watched in mesmerization as Jeonghan rambled. The way his eyebrows raised and furrowed as he jumped from topic to topic. The way his voice went up in pitch whenever he got excited about something; it was cute. He's cute. He's so cute. 

He snapped out of his ogling when he realized how much Jeonghan was changing the subject, and that Jeonghan said something that didn't quite sit well, "Hold on..back up, hyung. I'm always welcome here? You'd do anything for me? Really?" He set his mug onto the coffee table, turning to give his hyung his full attention. This was the first time Hansol had been to Jeonghan's house NOT to bust him for some kinda crime. 

"Well, yeah..." The older trailed off, glancing at the floor, "You're always welcome here."

"Why? I thought you wouldn't want me near your business out of fear that I'm gonna ruin it," he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "We're supposed to be 'arch nemeses' or whatever haha."

Jeonghan pursed his lips, "Well.."

Hansol grew anxious, his tone sounding more serious than before, "Hyung, **what**?"

Jeonghan knew damn well this wasn't the time or place to have this conversation, but he couldn't help but feel like if he didn't say it right then and there, he never would.  
"Hansol..I love my business..I love being in this industry, obviously; but..that's not the only reason why I do what I do."

The younger's gaze widened as Jeonghan spoke, his interest piquing. He leaned in closer, anticipating more information. 

Jeonghan opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. The sentence was choking him. He was brought back down to reality when he realized that the younger was still waiting patiently for an answer. 

They were sitting close. SO close. Like gravity was pulling them closer and closer by the second. They were sharing body heat, even. Hansol's face was mere inches in front of Jeonghan's.  
He gently grabbed Hansol's hand, "Hansol.." Jeonghan choked out, his voice barely above a whisper.  
He did something stupid.  
Really stupid. 

Jeonghan closed the gap between him and Hansol, their lips touching ever so gently.  
Emotions and energy surged through Jeonghan's body, warming him up from the inside. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his heart was beating out of his chest. He knew it was a mistake but it was so, so worth it. 

He quickly pulled away, his hand slowly letting go of Hansol's. 

Hansol looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His face was void of color, his eyes wide. 

Jeonghan's blood ran cold, his heart plunging into his stomach, his body breaking out into a cold sweat almost instantly. He knew he fucked up. "Hansol, I'm so sorry.." He whispered. 

"-You just kissed me," Hansol cut him off, "We kissed..that-tha-that's what just happened.."

Jeonghan blinked at him, running a shaky hand through his hair, "Y-yeah..I just kissed you...and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. That was over the line. It was unprovoked, and innapropriate, and-"

"-absolutely incredible," Hansol put his hands on Jeonghan's shoulders to get his attention, he locked eyes with him; the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, "Really?" His heart rate began slowing to a normal pace, the anxiety wearing off slightly, though it was replaced with astonishment. 

Hansol gulped, nodding his head, "Yeah, it was. Jeonghan-hyung..why did you do that? Why right now?"

Jeonghan signed, he knew there was no escaping the question now, "I like you, I like you so, so much," he grabbed Hansol's hands in his own, "Since...Since the day we met, Hansolie. Ever since we first met in the 3rd grade, I've liked you. That's what I was trying to tell you; the reason I'm in this line of work, the reason I did bad things when we were kids is because I was trying to get your attention. I had no other way to get you to talk to me, then by stealing something or whatever. Hansol, I like you so much!" Jeonghan gushed, his words almost turning into a whine. His cheeks burned red, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Hansol remained quiet for a long time, his eyes shifted around the room. When he finally replied, it was barely above a whisper, "I knew."

Jeonghan sat, dumbfounded, as he processed the simple two words that Hansol just said, "W-what?"

"I always kind of thought...when we were in high school...you weren't exactly subtle aha. Obviously, as we got older, I assumed you'd moved on, but then you still kept doing your crimes. I wasn't sure what to think, honestly." Hansol said, smiling awkwardly at him. 

Jeonghan gulped, "Well...what happens now?" The words came out much quieter than he'd intended, but Hansol still heard him. 

He looked back at Jeonghan, his grip tightening around his hands, his face was only inches away from Jeonghan's once again, "Hm..we could start by.." He leaned another couple inches closer, his voice now only a whisper, "..doing this again.."

"That's perfect," Jeonghan breathed, closing the rest of the gap. 

The kiss was so much more purposeful this time. Their lips firmly pressed together, moving together in precise harmony. Jeonghan brought his hands up to Hansol's waist, pulling their bodies even closer together. The shared body heat was addicting; magnetic. 

Hansol had butterflies in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's neck, giggling into the kiss slightly. He felt amazing. Better than ever, even. 

Jeonghan started to laugh aswell, slowly pulling away from the kiss, "What are you laughing at?" He asked, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"I don't know, I'm just excited I guess," Hansol smiled, shifting in his seat and putting a hand on Jeonghan's knee. 

"Yeah?" 

Hansol let out a wheeze, "Jeonghan, I like this a lot," he paused, hesitating for a moment, "If you allow me to be forward, will you go out with me?"

Jeonghan beamed with joy, "Absolutely," he said, leaning over and giving Hansol a cute peck on the cheek. 

"Now that we're dating, you're going to stop breaking the law, right?" Hansol asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jeonghan thought for a couple seconds, "Hm...I don't know about that. What would this town be without its favorite villain?"

The end


End file.
